The shoe tying cord clamp of this invention is classified in Class 24/115G, 107.
In the French Pat. No. 350,582 of June 17, 1905 there is disclosed a spiral spring biased button which is utilized to secure a cravate or the like, by M. A. Baurose.
Hirsch, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,506 of Apr. 1, 1941, discloses and teaches a shoelace holding device having a biased spring securing shoelaces or equivalent laced bags.
Boden, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,891 issued Sept. 15, 1981, teaches and discloses a cord locking device having a coil spring pressing a slidable plunger against cord or cords, thus securing the cord or cords.
Hutchison and Robb in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,605, issued May 11, 1982, teach and disclose a cord clamp utilizing close fitting telescoping member pairs having alignable transverse bores which are keyed for co-registration of cords and biased by a coiled spring.
Bakker, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,292 issued June 12, 1984, teaches and discloses a cord lock having a molded plastic cylinder, a molded plastic piston, and a biasing coil spring. The cord is secured between the cylinder and piston, when their confronting apertures are aligned.
Hara, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,417, issued Mar. 26, 1985, teaches and discloses a fastener for string having a coiled steel spring energizing force applied in cylinder and piston pair of housing securing a pair of strings.
Krauss, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,723, issued Nov. 18. 1986, teaches and discloses a cord lock plastic housing and a plunger, with a spring disposed in the housing. The housing and plunger have coincident holes which receive a cord locker in position by the spring.
All of the above prior art references have a spring operating under compression to secure a cord in position.